


Extraordinary

by katydidmischief (cassiejamie)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Intersexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/katydidmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the most exquisite creature, Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**I.**   
_"I'm not... Erik, I'm not normal."_

 _"I know that. Unless humanity has evolved enmasse to read each others' thoughts."_

 _Charles pushed him back. "No, Erik, I mean I..." he tensed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not a proper male."_

 _Well, that was intriguing. Erik went on with his ministrations, saying, "I don't care for what's proper."_

 _The growl that emanated from Charles' throat was one of annoyance and he got to his feet, ripping his belt from the loops on his trousers and yanking the garment down. His briefs, Erik could see were padded with a sock, and when Charles removed them as well, Erik could see why._

 _Charles watched him carefully, probably expecting Charles to become disgusted and leave. Erik took a perverse pleasure in doing just the opposite – he grinned as he too stood up and pulled Charles against him, taking his mouth in a fierce kiss._

 **II.**  
Once alone, Erik took a minute to breathe, pressing his palm into his dick. The ardor was still there, but the shock of pain dulled it for a few moments, at least until the thought of Charles, lit in oranges from the fire, nude and so gorgeous... He rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to think of Shaw for the minutes it took to walk from the library to Charles' bedroom.

Charles was standing beside the window, a hand below his belt and, Erik observed, working furiously, but not in any way he'd seen before. They were the ministrations of a woman – the glide of fingers, the widening of thighs – not a man.

"Charles," he murmured, moving closer.

A soft whimper, a moan, fell from Charles' lips. "Erik."

"Oh, Charles," Erik whispered as he pressed himself into Charles' back, one hand gliding down Charles' arm and into his lover's briefs.

Wetness met his fingertips and Erik's other hand slammed into the wall beside Charles' head, a desperate attempt to hold on.

Erik slipped a finger into Charles, bending it slowly until his knuckle rubbed in just the right spot and Charles cried out as he went taut for several long seconds. He came back down, aware that Erik had yet to take his finger back and was, in fact, gliding it in and out in gentle strokes.

"You are the most exquisite creature, Charles." Erik nuzzled his lover's ear, taking a bit of skin from Charles' neck and worrying it with his teeth. "Extraordinary," he said, "So extraordinary. Will you let me have you? Will you come for me again?"

Charles' response was a strangled, "Yes," and he ground back into Erik's crotch, feeling the hardness already there. How long had Erik been on edge? Poor man, Charles thought, poor Erik having to wait for release when Charles had already had one of his own.

 _The bed, Erik._

"What if I want to have you here? Up against this window?"

Charles turned in the embrace, regretting the movement when Erik took his hand back and Charles was left feeling oddly empty. He pressed a kiss to Erik's mouth, took his wet hand in his own and pulled the man over to the huge bed. "Much more comfortable, I think," Charles said, sitting down on the edge, "Now, if you would be so kind as to remove your trousers."

His hands were shaking, Erik realized, as he reached for his belt, but somehow he managed to divest himself of shirt and trousers, leaving only his thin white briefs in place. At least until Charles told him, _Those too, love. I want to see every inch of you,_ and then those were gone as well.

Naked, Erik felt a bit self-conscious – his body was a map of scars and old hurts; he still had a bit of shrapnel in his left arm that he could feel move every now and again, particularly if he was angry, and his tattoo was a permanent reminder of a youth he wished he could forget. Still, he preened for Charles a bit, leaning in for a kiss that was strong and demanding.

 _Come now, Erik, I'm still dressed._ Charles lifted an eyebrow; he pulled back from Erik, swiping a thumb over the man's cheek. "I think that'd be quite the impediment."

Thankfully it was only Charles' trousers and undergarments that needed removing – Erik was sure he would have ripped a shirt straight off of Charles had there been one, rather than have to deal with the business of buttons.

"Exquisite," Erik repeated, staring down at Charles who had spread himself out on the blankets: he was lax against the fabric, his legs parted in invitation. Erik's heart began to race in anticipation, cock leaking precome against his belly as he took in the beautiful mutation before him.

There, at the vee of Charles' legs, was his lover's pussy, as wet as earlier.

"Fuck," he murmured under his breath, circling his dick at the base and gripping tightly.

 _It's okay, Erik,_ Charles said, opening his thighs, _Please._ The words were colored with desire, a plea in politeness; he half-begged, _I need you_ , a moment later.

Erik was spurned into action, crawling up the bed until his cock was brushing over Charles' sex, wanting to just take what was clearly being offered. Something in him, though, was pushing him to be gentle, slow, and he took a moment, kissing Charles over and over until he finally sat up and took himself in hand, guiding the tip to Charles' pussy.

Charles begged, _Please_ , and canted his hips, aching for something to fill him as nothing had in a long while.

Erik slid forward, groaning; he was buried fully in Charles with one smooth push, and he panted through the first wave of pleasure, feeling how tight Charles was around him. He remained where he was, tensed from the effort, until Charles demanded he move, telling Erik, "Fuck me!"

The first thrust was small, the next harder, until Erik built into a rhythm, hips stuttering.

"God, Erik," Charles gasped at one point, fingers drifting over Erik's temple; he drew Erik into his mind, giving Lensherr a taste of how it felt to have Erik moving in him, how slick and how needy Charles was. How Charles saw just as many stars as Erik did when he came, yelling Erik's name.

"Fuck," Charles groaned, coming back to himself.

Erik was still moving, thrusting up and grinding his hips into Charles, reaching the edge of his own orgasm a moment later.

Charles tightened his legs around Erik, pulling him in. _Come, my love._

 **III.**   
_Erik woke to find Charles wrapped around him, one hand gripping Erik's forearm right over his tattoo and one leg thrown over Erik's. It was an odd position – he'd never been one for affection, for cuddling – but he refused to disrupt Charles and pulled his lover closer._

 _"Absolutely extraordinary."_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/806.html?thread=400934#t400934) at [1stclass_kink](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/).


End file.
